Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle back door (rear hatch) assembling method.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2014-131896 discloses a vehicle resin back door structure where an inner panel made of resin and an outer panel made of resin are joined to each other by an adhesive. To briefly describe this vehicle resin back door structure, a bent portion is formed on the vehicle width direction inside end portion of the outer panel, and the bent portion is joined by the adhesive to the inside wall of the inner panel. Furthermore, the vehicle width direction outside end portion of the outer panel is joined by an adhesive to a flange portion of the inner panel. Because of this, a closed cross section is formed by the inner panel and the outer panel. That is, once the inner panel and the outer panel are joined to each other, the inner and outer panels form a chamber that, when viewed in cross section, is surrounded on all sides by walls of the inner and outer panels. Examples of other documents that disclose related art include JP-A No. 2007-313919 and JP-A No. 2006-341760.